For a wish
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ahora que lo entendía, sólo le quedaba pedir su deseo. Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua. Y fue cuando la oscuridad la devoró. AU humano, Artie Bunny. Capítulo final. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo! :3 Dedicado a Jessy88g, Validia y MonserratPantoja. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. El conejito enfermo

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Otra vez, de nueva cuenta, les traigo un nuevo fanfic. n_n Tuve qué partirlo en pedazos, ya que no he podido terminarlo en un solo capítulo, además de qué sería algo tedioso de leer. :I A ver qué pasa. ._.

Debo aclarar, antes de qué comiencen con las murmuraciones, qué estoy escribiendo éste fanfic desde inicios de marzo. De hecho, comenté con algunos de mis contactos acerca de las canciones qué usé para la trama, y pues sí, desde un principio elegí a las personas a quiénes decidí dedicarles este fic. Así que quedan advertidos, si no me creen, lean los comentarios de _"Insulsas ilusiones"_, el cuál hace referencia a la frustración qué tenía por no poder terminar un fic, éste precisamente. Incluso, una parte de la trama fue una contribución a _"APH - FrUk Lovers"_ para el día de _**Entente Cordiale**_, allá por abril. ¿Alguien recuerda haberlo leído? :I

Está dedicado con cariño a**_ Jessy88g_**, **_Validia_**, y a **_Monserrat__pantoja_**. Espero que les guste. :P

Algo qué me inspiró para hacer este fanfic, fue el doujinshi de_ "Prince France and Artie-bunny"_, y el de_ "In the night forest, you and me",_ son tan adorables. :3

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

_-"A los niños, en estos tiempos, los mismos cuentos les gusta oír."-_

\- "_El ropero."_ **_Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Crí-Crí"_**

* * *

**For a wish.**

**Capítulo 1: **El conejito enfermo.

Cuando Josefina nació, su padre lo perdió todo...

A los pocos meses de haber dado a luz, su esposa murió, dejándolo solo con José María Itzae, un niño de diez años de edad, y a Josefina Yantzin, una bebé con poco tiempo de nacida. Como los gastos del funeral fueron demasiado costosos, se fue a vivir al bosque con sus hijos, en donde habitaron una vieja cabaña abandonada...

Pero cuando José María tenía 17 años, y Josefina 7, fue de cacería a lo más profundo del bosque, para así conseguir el sustento diario, y de paso, obtener un poco de dinero con la venta de la carne y las pieles ya curtidas en casa...

Más sucedió algo qué no estaba al alcance de sus manos. Siguiendo la pista de un cervatillo, cayó por un precipicio al no pisar con cuidado. Su cuello se rompió al rodar por el alcantilado, muriendo instantáneamente y dejando huérfanos a sus dos hijos, quiénes lo encontraron un par de días después, preocupados de qué no regresara...

José María le dio sepultura justo en el sitio donde muriera, y prometió ante la tumba de su padre, cuidar de su pequeña hermana menor, y el seguir adelante de una manera u otra. Como había sido enseñado por su padre a la caza, y él mismo se había esmerado en tener una minúscula parcela fuera de casa, se hizo cargo por el lapso de 10 años. Aún hoy en día...

**.~o0o~.**

\- Qué... feo.- Comentó al ver a su presa.

Aún estaba vivo, podía ver como su pecho se ensanchaba y se contraía con lentitud, por lo qué debía aprovechar el momento y matarlo antes de qué se escapara. Lo tomó del pescuezo con una mano, sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo con la otra, preparado para enterrarlo en su cuerpo y cortarle la piel. Pero se detuvo, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía qué le respetara la vida, que el pobre animalito no merecía morir. Abrió con cuidado la trampa y liberó al pequeño, dándole un mejor vistazo, le dio pena verlo flaco y lastimado, sin contar lo feo qué era...

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Susurró al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

**.~o0o~.**

La cabaña era muy pequeña, apenas tenía dos cuartos y el resto era cocina, sala y recibidor al mismo tiempo. Josefina, ahora de 17 años, se hallaba en la labor de limpiar los vegetales qué había cosechado en la mañana de la pequeña parcela, lista para preparar una sopa, caldo o estofado, según lo qué hubiera cazado su hermano mayor, al cuál esperaba impaciente...

\- Finita, ya llegué.- Se anunció Chema al llegar, y dejando las trampas en un rincón.

La muchacha de largos cabellos color chocolate, ojos cafés y de piel un poco más clara qué la de José María Itzae, se acercó al ver qué traía algo entre sus brazos...

\- Cayó en una de las trampas que puse ayer.- Le explicó a su hermana menor.- Y me dio mucha pena matarlo, sin contar qué está bien feo.- Depositó la criatura en sus brazos con mucho cuidado.- Creo que está enfermo.-

Lo observó con cuidado, y tal como le dijera su hermano, se veía bastante mal. Era un conejo, más grande qué el promedio, de pelaje de un color entre café y dorado, más había perdido su brillo natural por estar en malas condiciones. Se veía bastante delgado, una de sus patas traseras se desangraba a causa de la trampa, y parecía no haber comido en días...

\- Sí.- Respondió la chica, acariciando con cuidado el pelaje del conejito.- Me encargaré de él.-

_A la hora en que la luna_  
_se asoma tras el tejado,_  
_inclinada sobre la cuna_  
_la Coneja está con cuidado._

**.~o0o~.**

_Su conejito cayó enfermito._  
_¡Ay, pequeño, pobre de ti!_  
_La barriguita le duele al conejo_  
_porque en la tarde comió perejil._

Lo bañó, le curó sus heridas usando unas cuántas vendas, lo acicaló, y todo lo qué estuviera a su mano para qué el conejito se recuperara pronto. Más no parecía funcionar, ya que no abría aún los ojos. Cuando se sentaban a comer, Josefina lo recostaba sobre sus piernas, y de su propio plato, le daba de comer verduras hechas puré, para qué pudiera digerirlas sin problemas, pero tampoco daba resultado...

\- ¿Aún no abre los ojos?- Le preguntó una tarde Chema a su hermana, más ésta negaba con la cabeza.- Ya veo.-

_Doña Coneja estaba perpleja,_  
_y su otro hijo dijo por fin:_

_"- Ponte aunque sea_  
_el sombrero_  
_y corre ligero,_  
_hay qué ir a comprar_  
_cinco de linimento,_  
_y no pierdas tiempo_  
_para regresar.-"_

\- Traeré un poco de medicina para conejos.- José María se colgó un fardo, en el cuál llevaba algunas verduras qué cosechaban en la parcelita, pieles curtidas y carne seca de animales qué había cazado unos días atrás.- Ten mucho cuidado, Finita.-

\- Sí.- Y lo despedía en la puerta de la cabaña.- Ve con cuidado, Chema.-

_"- Llega a la botica,_  
_tócales la puerta,_  
_dile al boticario,_  
_por favor,_  
_que despache pronto_  
_el mejor remedio_  
_para barriguitas_  
_con dolor.-"_

Ella se quedaba sola la mayor parte del día, ya qué su hermano no le gustaba qué le acompañara al pueblo, debido a qué sus habitantes hacían correr muchos rumores, la mayoría de ellos bastante negativos, incluso rayando en lo absurdo. Era mejor así, él cazaba la mayor parte de la semana, disponiendo de un día para vender y comprar lo fuera necesario para los dos...

_"Corre, conejo, corre,_  
_porque tu hermanito_  
_ya no puede más._  
_Pero al volver recorre_  
_el mismo camino_  
_con velocidad."_

La presencia del conejo le hacía compañía a Finita, qué se encargaba de limpiar la cabaña, ir por agua a un río qué estaba cerca, además recolectar algunos hongos al bosque, más no se apartaba demasiado, en parte para no perderse en lo profundo. Y aunque ella no se quejara, estaba agradecida de qué así fuera...

_¡Oh, qué lento pasaba el tiempo!_  
_La aurora nunca llegaba._  
_Y cargando a su pequeño_  
_la Coneja se desesperaba._

En ratos libres, se ponía a coser o a bordar, dependiendo del caso. Más ahora, usando algunos trozos de tela sobrantes, se puso a hacer un pequeño camisón para que el conejito no tuviera frío por las noches, mientras reposaba cerca de la estufa, dentro de una canasta...

_El conejito estaba en un grito,_  
_muy enfermo por no saber_  
_que todo aquél qué ha nacido conejo_  
_el perejil jamás debe comer._

En lo qué cosía, se ponía a cantar una vieja canción de cuna, una qué su hermano le cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir, con la esperanza de qué el animalito se sintiera un poco mejor al oírla, aún sabiendo qué era un tontería el hacerlo...

_Doña Coneja alzó una oreja,_  
_y al mayorcito dijo otra vez:_

_"- Ponte aunque sea_  
_el sombrero_  
_y corre ligero,_  
_hay qué ir a comprar_  
_cinco de linimento,_  
_y no pierdas tiempo_  
_para regresar.-"_

\- ¡Josefina!- En la tarde, el mayor traía consigo leche, especias, algo de tela, hilo, pero sobretodo, la medicina para conejos.- Ya regresé.-

\- Hermano.- Dejaba lo qué estaba haciendo para ayudarle.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

\- Lo de siempre.- Le sonreía.- Conseguí la medicina, son gotas para el dolor.-

Sacó el frasquito de entre sus ropas, poniéndolo sobre la mesa de madera. La muchacha entonces fue por la canasta en donde estaba el conejo, dejándolo también ahí...

\- Ábrele el hocico y yo le pondré las gotas.-

_"- Llega a la botica,  
__tócales la puerta,  
__dile al boticario,  
__por favor,  
__que despache pronto  
__el mejor remedio  
__para barriguitas  
__con dolor.-"_

Procedieron a darle el medicamento al animal, qué sólo tosió un par de veces tras ingerirla...

\- Hay qué esperar a que surta efecto.- Le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana.- A lo mejor ya mañana amanece mejor, ¿no crees?-

Y tras asentir con la cabeza, esa noche ambos hermanos esperaron a qué el conejito mostrara mejoría...

_"Corre, conejo, corre,_  
_porque tu hermanito_  
_ya no puede más._  
_Pero al volver recorre_  
_el mismo camino_  
_con velocidad."_

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

La primera frase contiene algo de verdad, ya qué mi papá lo perdió todo el año en qué yo nací, sin contar qué todos los años qué terminan en "3" le va muy mal. Sé que no debería sentirme culpable al respecto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez qué lo menciona mi familia. Si sólo hubiera nacido un minuto antes, sería del '82 y no del '83, pero en fin. :I

La canción _"El conejito enfermo"_ de **Francisco Gabilondo Soler _"Crí-Crí"_**, sólo la uso como parte de la trama y no por lucro ni nada parecido.

Bueno, no me queda más que darles las gracias, esperar qué la pasen súper bien, y qué me permitan seguir entreteniéndolos una vez más. n.n ¡Gracias y nos vemos! ;D


	2. Los dos lados de la Luna

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se la pasaron en las vacaciones de Semana Santa? :3 Como siempre, nos pasan de cosas, buenas y malas, pero en fin. :I

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune: **_¡Muchas gracias! Con respecto al pueblo, digamos que han vivido en las afueras por demasiado tiempo, casi como si fueran extraños. :I Y el conejito, ya veremos si su suerte mejora o no con ambos hermanos. ;3

_**~*~Validia: **_Sí, fue difícil pero seguimos adelante, y sí, lo estoy. :) La verdad no tenía idea de que éste fuera el primer fanfic que te dedicaran, pero bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez. n_n Y no te preocupes por el conejito, con los cuidados correctos, se recuperará rápidamente. ;) Gracias por el review.

_**~*~NewBritishEmpire: **_Para comenzar, no sé cuál haya sido la razón o el motivo para tomar el review de otra persona, modificarla y esparcirla en otros fanfics con los cuáles no tiene para nada relación con el contenido de la misma. Tampoco sé si esto fue por diversión o para inculpar a las autoras de quiénes recibieran el review original. Pero a pesar de todo esto, quisiera darte las gracias, no por lo qué copiaste y malversaste, sino porqué en sí es un review, y mira qué desde hace tiempo ha sido muy difícil para nosotras el obtener uno. Juro que no me enojé al leerlo, al contrario, estaba muy enferma en el momento de leerlo y me hizo reír un poco por lo absurdo que era. Desconozco la intención, pero si querías que nos dejaran de leer, en cierta forma lo lograste, ya que existe quiénes leen primero los comentarios antes que el fanfic, mas no me molesta, al contrario, si es por decisión de ellos nosotras no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Así que ¡muchas gracias por el review! :3 Nos ayuda a juntar dinero para comprar una laptop. ;)

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki: **_Es que el buen Chema tiene más bien corazón de pollo. x3 Y no te preocupes por el conejito, ahora está en buenas manos. ;3 Gracias por el review.

Debo decirles que una gran parte de este capítulo lo había publicado en Facebook, para el Enterte Cordiale del año pasado. Me dí cuenta ya entrada la noche, y lo terminé para antes de medianoche. x3

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. :I

* * *

**For a wish.**

_**Capítulo 2: **_Los dos lados de la Luna, y las rosas de oro.

José María Itzae ya se había ido, incluso, ya se estaba ocultando el sol cuando el conejo abrió los ojos...

\- ¿Eh?- Se levantó destanteado.- Where am I?-

***PAS***

Se volvió a ver al oír el ruido de algo cayéndose. Ahí, frente a él, Josefina lo miraba muy fijamente y sin poder moverse de la impresión...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Gritó asustado el conejo al ver a alguien tan grande, de piel morena y sin pelo en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Tras unos momentos, en los cuáles ambos se escondieron, temblaron y trataron de mantenerse lo más quietos posible, cosa en la cuál fallaban al momento de hacer contacto visual. Sólo le quedaba una alternativa al conejito, y era echarse a correr a toda velocidad para no ser atrapado...

***PAS***

\- ¡Ouch!-

Finita se aproximó a donde estaba el pequeño conejo, qué había caído de la cama al no estar su patita completamente curada...

\- ¡Ouch, me duele!- Se quejaba el pequeño animalito.- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?-

\- Yo no te hice nada.- Le contestó la morena inclinándose levemente, sosteniendo las manos sobre las rodillas para que el conejito la viera.- Mi hermano te encontró en el bosque, dentro de una trampa. No pudo soportar verte en ese estado, ya que es muy noble. Así que te trajo a nuestra casa y entre los dos hemos cuidado de ti.-

Quiso tocarle la cabeza, mas el animal se apartó...

\- Está bien, sólo quiero revisar si no golpeaste la cabeza al caer de la cama.- Le explicó la chica.- Mi hermano me dice que se debe tener cuidado en caso de golpearse la cabeza.-

Intentó de nueva cuenta, y despacio acarició el pelaje del conejo, notando lo suave que estaba. Éste cerró los ojos por un momento, poniéndose tenso en un principio, hasta que logró relajarse al tacto de la muchacha, que se sentó en el suelo para acariciarlo un poco más...

\- Nunca había visto a un conejo que hablara.- Comentó ella.

\- What?- Abrió los ojos, alzando la cabeza.- ¿Ninguno?-

\- No.- Negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes un nombre? Mi nombre es Josefina, y mi hermano, que no está, se llama José María-

\- Me llamo Arthur, y tampoco había visto a alguien como tú.- Le confió.- ¿En qué parte de la Luna vives?-

Se quedó pensando un rato, la luna estaba en el cielo, ¿cierto? Al menos, eso decían los libros que le mostraba su hermano, así que se puso de pie para buscar un libro...

\- Nosotros no somos de la luna.- Volvió al encontrar el libro y le mostró las imágenes que había en él.- Vivimos en la Tierra, y la luna está aquí, en el cielo.-

Asombrado por las ilustraciones qué había dentro del libro, Arthur pegaba la nariz en las hojas del mismo...

\- Wow!- Decía aún sorprendido ante la revelación, según él.- ¿Estamos en la Tierra? Desde la parte iluminada de la Luna se ve tan minúscula.-

\- Me imagino que así es.- Respondió Josefina, y luego le preguntó.- Si somos de distintos lugares, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?-

La pregunta le caló a Arthur, ya que su mirada se ensombreció, así como su estado de ánimo...

\- Fue culpa de mis hermanos.- Se recostó en el piso.- Me amarraron a la cola de un cometa, pensando que sería muy gracioso.- Se rascó una oreja.- Tal vez es por eso que estoy aquí.-

\- La cola de un cometa.- Josefina conocía apenas sobre algunas estrellas y cuerpos celestes, más nunca antes había oído sobre algo así.- Si fue así como llegaste, es la misma manera qué debes usar para regresar, ¿no es cierto?-

\- No.- Contestó y se cubrió con las patitas delanteras.- Mis hermanos usaron magia para hacerlo, y el cometa estaba pasando muy cerca de la Luna. Tendría que repetir el mismo procedimiento y qué un cometa pase cerca de este lugar.-

\- Qué difícil se oye.-

\- That's right.- Se cubrió los ojos, y después alzó ambas orejas.- ¡Pero conozco un modo de regresar a la parte iluminada de la Luna!-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Sí, pero como soy muy pequeño, no podría hacerlo por cuenta propia.- Sus orejas cayeron otra vez.- Son tantas las cosas que se deben hacer, y no podría cumplirlo a tiempo.-

Al verlo así, deprimido y triste, Josefina no lo pensó dos veces...

\- Yo te ayudaré.- Se ofreció.

\- Really?- Se volvió a verla, sorprendido.- ¿En serio?-

\- Sí, y le pedimos ayuda a mi hermano, él...-

\- No. Esto sólo deberás hacerlo tú.- Le explicó.- Debe ser hecho por una sola persona para qué funcione, el que haya más sólo dificultará las cosas. Y tampoco debe saber qué hablo, pensará que te volviste loca o algo así. Debe ser un secreto entre nosotros.-

Se puso de pie, y se paró frente a la morena...

\- Si me vas a ayudar con esto, no se lo podrás decir a nadie. Tampoco deberás fallar en ninguno de los pasos, porqué deberás repetirlo después de una vuelta lunar.-

No supo exactamente a qué se refería con la vuelta lunar, pero eso después se lo preguntaría. Ya que lo importante era saber qué hacer...

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

\- Te lo diré mañana al despertar. Debe de haber mucha luz para poder realizarlo.-

Si necesitaba luz, que mejor que la mañana. Al menos eso tenía sentido...

\- De acuerdo.- Volvió a acariciar su pelaje esponjoso.- Estoy segura podrás volver a tu casa.-

Y de nueva cuenta, el conejito se volvió a sentir triste...

\- Aún si volviera, a nadie le importaría.-

\- ¿Porqué?- Lo soltó.- Tienes hermanos, deben sentirse preocupados de qué no estés en casa.-

\- Por eso mismo, mis hermanos no me quieren.- Cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.- Estoy seguro de qué prefieren que me coma un lobo, a qué regrese a casa. Sólo soy un estorbo para ellos.-

Y ambos guardaron silencio, en lo qué la luna se abría paso sobre el firmamento lleno de estrellas...

\- Pero...- Volvió a mirar por la ventana, fijando su mirada en el Cuarto Creciente.- Hay alguien... alguien en el lado oscuro de la Luna, a quién conocí hace tiempo.-

Se quedó callado observando la luna, deseando poder tener algún medio de comunicarse hasta más allá...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Había huído de casa, ya que no pudo soportar más las burlas ni los maltratos de sus hermanos mayores. Saltó y corrió lo más rápido qué pudo, como todo buen conejo qué se respete haría. Más estaba tan metido en sus lamentos, qué no se dio cuenta de qué había traspasado los límites qué separaban la parte luminosa de la Luna...

\- ¿En donde estoy?- Se dijo al detenerse a observar.- Nunca antes había venido aquí.-

A diferencia de su casa, el pasto era gris y no verde. El agua era de color carmesí, y no plateada como la conocía. las piedras eran de un verde brillante oscuro, y no del color café sobre las cuáles se detenía a reposar. Era un ambiente tan deprimente y lúgubre, qué deseó con mucho temor el no haberse ido de su hogar...

\- ¡No!- Sacudió su cabeza, molesto aún al recordar porqué se había escapado.- ¡No volveré! ¡No volveré!-

\- **_¡AUUUUUUH!_**-

El aulllido lo hizo sacudirse por completo, sabía qué existían lobos porqué a sus hermanos les encantaba contarle cuentos de terror antes de dormir, ocultándose lo más qué podía debajo de las sábanas. Más ahora qué no había una casa y menos una cama en donde refugiarse de esos animales, no sabía qué hacer...

-**_ ¡AUUUUUUH!_**\- Volvió a repetirse el aullido.

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Se echó a correr con los ojos cerrados, dejando qué sus pies fueran los que lo guiaran.

Más tropezó, cayendo al suelo, comenzando a gimotear por su mala suerte. No obstante, una tenue luz llamó su atención, por lo qué se puso de pie movido por la curiosidad, para ver más de cerca el origen de tal destello...

\- Es una rosa.- Dijo sorprendido, y más aún al ver qué no era de cristal como las qué él conocía.- ¡Una rosa de oro!-

Y estuvo a punto de tocarla con una de sus peludas manos, cuando una fuerza lo empujó hacía atrás...

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

\- No la toques, mon ami.- Le dijo una extraña voz con un acento qué nunca antes había escuchado en su vida.- Si te pinchas el dedo con una de sus espinas, puede ser peligroso para ti.-

\- ¿Porqué dices...?- Gritó molesto hasta qué vio a quién lo alejara del rosal dorado.- ¿... eso?-

\- Escucha, mon cher.- El lobo negro de cabellos rubios y ojos azules dio una vuelta alrededor de la planta reluciente.- El dolor qué causa el piquete de una de las espinas de la rosa dorada llega hasta lo más hondo del corazón, y es tan insoportable, qué uno termina quitándose la vida. No se debe tener corazón para poder tomar una rosa de oro, sin temor a lastimarse, mon cher.-

\- ¿Es... es cierto eso?- Preguntó preocupado el conejito.

\- Oui, e incluso, cuando el viento sopla, se lleva algunas espinas con él, esparciéndolas por todo el lado oscuro de la Luna.- Miró con tristeza la flor.- Es por eso, qué me he quedado solo, aquí, en este lugar, en donde el viento no sopla.-

\- Really?-

\- Oui, por eso te detuve de tocar la rosa dorada, para evitar qué murieras, mon ami.-

Esas palabras hicieron enojar al conejito...

\- ¿Y eso qué?- Estalló.- ¡A nadie le importa lo qué pase conmigo!- Las lágrimas brotaron de sus pequeños ojos verdes.- ¡Todos me tratan mal, qué no les molestaría verme muerto!-

Decidido, se abalanzó contra el rosal, más no contaba qué el lobo lo detendría, tomándolo del brazo y derribándolo en el suelo, posicionándose encima de él para evitar qué se moviera...

\- Let me go, you bloody bastard!- Le gritó enfurecido.

\- ¡No, no lo haré mon cher!-

\- Why? ¿Porqué me detienes?-

Le tomó un momento responder, sin evitar qué le temblara la voz...

\- Porqué no quiero volver a ver a alguien morir frente a mí.- Le respondió con seriedad.- Sea lobo, o sea conejo.-

No pudo más, la carga de sentimientos era demasiado para él, y se echó a llorar con mucha tristeza. El lobo se quitó de encima, sentándose a un lado suyo, esperando paciente qué detuviera su llanto...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, mon ami?- Le sonrió una vez qué se tranquilizara.

\- I'm Arthur.- Le contestó el más chico, frotándose un ojo.- ¿Y el tuyo?-

Y antes de responderle, le comenzaron a chillar las tripas...

\- ¡Hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon, hon!- Se echó a reír, mientras Arthur se enrojecía por completo del rostro por la vergüenza.- ¡Debes tener mucho apetito, mon cher ami Arthur!-

\- Shut up, you idiot!- Le respondió molesto.

\- Ven conmigo, te prepararé una rica sopa.- Se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo antes de emprender la marcha.- Por cierto, mon cher. Mi nombre es Francis.-

Y desde ése día, los dos se veían desde los límites qué separaban ambas partes de la Luna. Reían, platicaban, comían, sin cruzar nunca al otro lado...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

\- Tú... ¿Lo extrañas?- Le preguntó la chica de cabello color chocolate, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Extrañas al Lobo de la parte oscura de la Luna?-

\- ¿Quién extraña a... a... ése?- Exclamó molesto Arthur-. ¡Yo no...!-

Más guardó silencio al sentir los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cuerpecito, y en su rostro se podía ver el asombro ante tal gesto...

\- Yo... te ayudaré para qué vuelvas a verlo de nuevo.- Le dijo en voz baja Josefina, ocultando lo más qué podía su mirada.- Lo prometo.-

\- Sí.- Dijo el pequeño conejo y se talló el ojo con una mano, sin poder evitar qué las lágrimas corrieran de los ojos de ambos.

_I'm not perfect._  
_Yes, I do wrong. _  
_I'm trying my best but _  
_it ain't good enough._

_Shunned by the world _  
_if I don't succeed. _  
_'Cuz I ain't good enough._  
_But He still loves me._

Cuando José María regresó a la cabaña, encontró a los dos durmiendo sobre la cama...

\- Parece que la medicina funcionó al final de cuentas.- Soltó un suspiro, sonriendo cubrió a su hermana con la sábana y pisando con cuidado, se dirigió a la cocina.- Ni modo, me tocó hacerme la cena.-

**_Continuará._**


	3. 15 pasos

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? :3 No tenía mucho qué hacer, y en sí el capítulo es corto, pero bueeeno, se hace lo que puede. :)

Pasemos al review:

_**~*~Yukikitsune: **_Sí, así pasa a veces cuando los hermanos no se llevan bien. :I Y Josefina hará lo posible por ayudar a Artie Bunny. :3 Y pues, veré si en el siguiente capítulo Arthur nos cuente más sobre la luna en el siguiente capítulo. :D ¡Gracias por el review! ;3

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. :I

* * *

**For a wish.**

_**Capítulo 3: **_15 pasos.

Al día siguiente, después de qué su hermano se fuera a cazar, Finita se adentró al bosque...

**_~Busca un claro en el bosque, en donde pueda recibir de lleno la luz de la luna.  
Deberás hacer un enorme pozo en la tierra.  
15 pasos tuyos, de extremo a extremo, tendrá qué ser su longitud.  
Lo rodearás con piedras del mismo tamaño y peso.  
No estará listo si no lo terminas antes de qué grazne un cuervo.  
_****_De ser así, deberás volver al día siguiente y buscar otro claro para volver a hacerlo.~_**

Toda la mañana le tomó encontrar el sitio con las indicaciones del conejo...

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...- Contó sus pasos con cuidado para verificar qué fuera el adecuado.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al toparse con un rosal, que no estaba muy crecido, cuyas flores eran de un rosa pálido. Ciertamente le estorbaba, debía quitarla del camino, más no quería separarla de la tierra de la qué se nutría. Se quitó uno de sus zapatos, y echándole tierra, plantó ahí el rosal, en lo qué terminaba su tarea...

\- 15 pasos.-

Clavó dos ramas para recordar la longitud del pozo qué tenía que hacer. Sacó una minúscula pala, la cuál tenía dentro de su bolsa. Comenzó a cavar, y aunque se detenía para descansar por ratos, tras unas horas terminó de hacer un pozo no muy hondo, apenas de 30 centímetros de profundidad, ensuciando sus ropas...

\- Las piedras.- Dijo de repente, acordándose.

Miró a todas partes, y se encontró que el riachuelo pasaba por ahí a unos cuántos metros. Se acercó a él, hallando entre sus aguas rocas de río. Comenzó a sacarlas para compararlas y llevarse las qué fueran idénticas...

\- Pesan.- Dijo al intentar llevar varias de gran tamaño.

Tuvo qué pensarlo por un momento, ya qué si llevaba piedras grandes, sería pocas pero muy pesadas, además de dar varias vueltas. En cambio, si las llevaba pequeñas, el único problema sería qué tendría que llevar muchas. Tomó una decisión al oír el aleteo de un ave, descubriendo un cuervo volando cerca. Vació el contenido de su bolsa y la llenó con piedras pequeñas, por lo cuál tuvo qué arrastrarla, cuidando de no romper la bolsa. Volvió hasta donde estaba el pozo y empezó a acomodar las rocas de río en hileras de cuatro...

\- La última.-

\- ¡Cruaaac!- Se oyó el graznido del cuervo, tras acomodar la última piedra.- ¡Cruaaac!-

Se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada de poder terminar a tiempo. Luego miró qué el sol estaba pronto a ponerse, por lo qué debía regresar a la cabaña. Ya había avanzado un tramo del camino, cuando se regresó en sus pasos...

\- No puedo dejarla aquí.-

Tomó el zapato, con el rosal dentro de él, y emprendió el camino de regreso. Estando a pocos metros de la cabaña, Chema se encontraba dando vueltas preocupado, mas al divisarla, corrió hacía ella, tomándola de los hombros...

\- ¡Josefina! ¿En donde has estado?- Comenzó a reprenderla.- ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¡Mira nada más como vienes!-

\- La encontré en un claro.- Alzó el zapato con el rosal dentro y la mirada clavada al suelo.- No podía dejarla sola.-

Calló. No estaba en posición de regañarla, sabía bien qué su hermana no le pedía nada y se guardaba todo para sí, lo qué lo hacía sentirse culpable de dejarla sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Y la rosa, siempre había querido comprarle una, mas el dinero no alcanzaba en ocasiones, y frustrado ante ello, se decía qué en la próxima ida al pueblo le compraría una, retardándose cada vez más y más...

\- Busca en donde sembrarla, y te das un baño en lo qué preparo la cena.- Se rendía ante las buenas intenciones de su hermana.- Y te vas a dormir enseguida, ¿entendido?-

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió las indicaciones de su hermano...

\- Then, lograste acomodar la última piedra antes de qué graznara el cuervo, right?- Le preguntó Arthur esa noche.

\- Sí.- Contestó Josefina terminando de meterse a la cama.- ¿Qué más hay que hacer?-

\- Lo sabrás en su momento.- Le dijo el conejo y se subió como pudo a la cama.- Por ahora hay qué descansar.-

\- Buenas noches.- Le deseó la muchacha recostándose.- Descansa.-

Pero el conejito no la había oído, se acercó a la ventana y miró el astro nocturno...

\- ¡Mira, mira!- Señalaba emocionado la luna.- ¡Pueden verse ambos lados de la luna!- Se volvió a verla.- ¡Incluso...!-

Guardó silencio al ver qué la chica había caído profundamente dormida, en parte por la tarea impuesta por él. Se aproximó a ella, dando pequeños saltitos y se acomodó en su seno para ponerse a dormir también...

\- Buenas noches.- Dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos.- Francis...-

**.~o0o~.**

\- Debe ser la primera vez qué mira una.- Comentó José María con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fuera de la cabaña, Arthur miraba sorprendido el rosal, lo intentaba tocar con una de sus patitas, pero de inmediato la retraía, temeroso. No era qué nunca antes hubiera visto uno, sino más bien, qué no se parecían a los qué el conocía...

\- Son muy diferentes a las de mi casa.- Le comentó Arthur sentado en el suelo, comiendo una zanahoria, en lo qué Finita lavaba los platos una vez qué Chema se fuera.- Las hay de cristal en el lado en el qué vivo, mientras en las del lado oscuro son de oro.-

\- ¿De cristal y oro?-

\- Si.- Y siguió masticando la zanahoria.- Nunca se cierran o se abren las rosas. Además, de qué no necesitan ser cuidadas.-

\- Entonces, ¿no están vivas?-

\- No.- Y le dio otro mordisco a la verdura.- They don't need it.-

\- Qué triste.- La chica terminó de lavar los platos y se secaba las manos.- Debe ser hermoso ver cómo una rosa florece.-

\- ¿Nunca has visto una?- Le preguntó Arthur y Josefina negó con la cabeza.- Why?-

\- Las he visto, pero sólo en libros y telas.- La morena buscó un libro y se lo mostró a Arthur.- Así es cómo se ven cuando apenas están creciendo, se les llama botones.-

\- It's pretty.- Admitió el conejito.- Me pregunto cómo se verán de cristal u oro.-

Se quedó callado, sosteniendo su zanahoria y viendo fijamente las ilustraciones. Por un momento, Josefina no quiso interrumpirlo, pero no pudo contenerse...

\- Pronto regresarás a casa.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Así que no te pongas triste.-

\- Yeah.- Se frotó ambos ojos con las patitas.- Tienes razón.-

\- ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer?- Preguntó Josefina.

\- Vas a necesitar una cubeta mañana.- Empezó a decirle.- Debes descansar suficiente, ya que será muy pesado.-

\- Está bien.- Y siguió viendo los dibujos del libro.

\- Josephine.-

La morena alzó la mirada para ver a Arthur, quién se veía muy serio...

\- ¿Sí?-

\- There's... hay algo que aún no te he dicho.-

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	4. Deseos

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo espero que bien, considerando cómo han ocurrido de cosas acá en el Norte. En fin.

Antes de que otra cosa pase, debo decirles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, y pues ya tengo un poco adelantado el final, por lo cuál será sólo cuestión de tiempo de finalizarlo. ¡Qué cosas!

Ahora, pasemos al único review:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Je, ya pronto lo sabrás, no comas ansias. :3 Y sí, tuvo un poco de suerte, aunque las cosas no serán tan fáciles a partir de ahora. Sobre el rosal, pues considerando cómo es donde vive Arthur, es normal que sienta curiosidad. x3 Bueeeno, eso es algo que no quiere admitir, pero nosotras lo sabemos. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ;3

No me queda nada más que hacer, que desearles que no les pase nada malo, tomando en cuenta cómo están las cosas en el país.

Disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**_I begin a tale  
__with a breath I inhale._**

**_And cast a spell,  
__use the words to propel,  
__set you assail  
__to a place where dreams of men dwell._**

**_Nightmares efficiently await  
__to test one's faith,  
__by how well  
__you can deal with a tale  
__that tells itself._**

**_Said the storyteller,  
__"A best-seller is what I have in mind."  
__Ladies and gentlemen,  
__settled in "Once upon a time",  
__is where you'll find me  
__in La Nouba._**

_\- "A tale." _**La Nouba**.

* * *

**For a wish.**

_**Capítulo 4: **_Deseos.

Tras decirle buenas noches a su hermano, Josefina se fue a la cama, pensando en lo que Arthur le contara. De tanto pensar en ello, soñó algo extraño. Un reflejo y una silueta que se le hacía conocida, mas no pudo reconocer. Despertó al sentir pequeños brincos en la cama...

\- ¡Despierta!- El conejo Arthur estaba impaciente.- Debemos darnos prisa para poder terminar cuanto antes.-

\- Claro.- Se frotó los ojos, y ayudó al animalito a bajar de la cama.

Ella se preparó un poco de café y pan tostado con queso, dándole al conejo algunas verduras frescas y agua. José María se había ido desde temprano, por lo que no pudo despedirse de él...

\- Lleva una cubeta, y comida, ya que va a tomar gran parte del día.- Le informó.

\- De acuerdo.- Contestó ella obediente.

**.~o0o~.**

Puso una manta cerca del claro donde hiciera el pozo, y según las instrucciones de Arthur, él no debía verlo aún, así que lo dejó ahí junto con una canasta con comida...

**_~Debes rellenar el pozo con el agua del río de donde sacaste las piedras. Una vez que termines de llenarlo, te daré algo más.~_**

Primero fue al río para sacar agua, y después se dirigió al claro en el cuál estaba el pozo. Se sorprendió, ya que las piedras habían cambiado de color, en una sola noche, de colores grises y ocre a blanco. Sin comprender cómo había sucedido, vació la cubeta y volvió a repetir la tarea, cuando sintió que muchos ojos la miraban, y que era seguida por varios...

\- ¿Arthur?- Alzó la voz para verificar quién estuviera ahí.- ¿Hermano?-

El silencio no le agradaba para nada, no cantaban las aves ni chillaban ardillas, ni siquiera el viento soplaba. Tratando de quitarse de encima la desagradable sensación, vació la cubeta y justo cuando se volteaba, una parvada de aves salió de las copas de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor y se lanzaron a ella para picotearla y rasguñarla con sus garras. Quiso quitárselos agitando los brazos, cuando varias clases de roedores comenzaron colgarse de su ropa, intentado morderla...

\- ¡No!- Se giraba de un lado a otro, dejando la cubeta olvidada, en un intento de mantenerse a salvo.- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Auxilio!-

Cayó de rodilla, queriendo cubrirse el rostro. Oyó de pronto que la cubeta fue golpeada, por lo que volvió la mirada rumbo al pozo. Ahí, ante su sorpresa, varios animales echaban tierra al interior usando sus patas traseras. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y aunque no podía hacer mucho, trató de alejarlos...

\- ¡Basta!- Les gritó con desesperación.- ¡No lo hagan! ¡El conejo de la luna necesita este pozo!-

Ponerse a llorar era lo único que quería hacer, pero no le serviría de nada. De pronto, todos se detuvieron al oír un fuerte chillido que desgarraba los oídos de aquellos que lo oyeran. Uno de los animales presentes contestó al chillido, y de nueva cuenta se volvió a oír, causando que todos se fueran del claro, dejando en paz a Josefina. Sin entender lo acontecido, ella se sentó y se soltó a llorar un poco, antes de volver a levantarse para tomar la cubeta, y volver a llenar el pozo con agua...

\- Terminé.- Llegó hasta donde estaba Arthur, quién tenía algo cubierto con una toalla a un lado suyo.- ¿Qué es lo que sigue?-

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó al verla con algunos rasguños en el rostro y brazos.

\- Tropecé y aterricé sobre un arbusto seco.- Dijo sin decirle nada sobre los demás animales.- ¿Qué más hay que hacer?-

\- Well.- Tomó el objeto con todo y toalla y se lo extendió.- Tienes qué meter esto dentro del pozo.-

Josefina iba a tomarlo con sus manos, cuando el conejito lo hizo hacia atrás...

\- No debes de verlo.- Miró al objeto entre sus patitas.- Ni siquiera cuando le quites la toalla. Si ocurre, la magia no tendrá efecto alguno.-

\- Ya veo.- Tomó el objeto entre sus brazos, era muy delgado y ligero.- ¿Cómo sabré que funcionará?-

\- Te darás cuenta de inmediato. Just go.-

Cargando el objeto, volvió al pozo. Cerrando los ojos, ya que le parecía la única opción para no verlo, quitó la toalla de encima y lo dejó caer en el agua. Esperó un momento, y los abrió. El agua brillaba, mientras que del círculo de piedras habían surgido varias líneas curvas, creando varias siluetas extrañas para ella. Volvió a donde Arthur, y tras descansar un momento y comer algo, regresaron ambos a la casa...

\- Habrá que esperar unos cuántos días más.- Dijo el conejito antes de que se durmiera.- Cuando la luna brille por completo.-

\- Sí.- Contestó Josefina, esperando que así, Arthur regresara con su amigo.

Durante los siguientes días le contó acerca de su hogar; de cómo nacía el rocío de la tierra y regaba todo a su alrededor, brillando cuando alguien lo tocaba. De las burbujas que brotaban del agua y flotaban hasta el cielo, reventando en cientos de colores y pintaba las cosas que empapaban. De las veces que comía en los límites entre ambos lados de la Luna con su amigo lobo, y de las cosas que platicaban día tras día. Extrañaba todo eso, y Josefina sólo podía mostrarle imágenes de varios libros que había en su casa, de cosas que ella tampoco veía o visitaba, o que ni siquiera probaba. Tal vez, si la fortuna les sonreía alguna vez, irían ella y su hermano lejos, a aquellos lugares que sólo estaban en su imaginación...

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije hace días?- El conejito la miró atento esa mañana con aire serio.- Hoy es la noche cuando deba regresar a mi casa.-

\- Sí.- Recordó bien palabra por palabra.- Y sí tengo un deseo, que quisiera que se cumpliera.-

\- Alright.- Se paró sobre sus patas traseras, alzando las orejas.- ¿De qué se trata tu deseo?-

\- Quiero.- Y tomó un poco de aire para poder expresar lo que deseaba.- Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.-

\- Es una pena.- Dijo tras un momento de silencio Arthur.- No puedo cumplirte ese deseo.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Josefina.

El animal levantó el rostro, y la chica lo vio directo a los ojos, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, lucían vacíos y fríos...

\- Tu hermano no puede ser feliz.- Habló al fin.- Por que necesitamos su corazón para poder abrir el paso hacia la luna.-

\- ¿Su... Su corazón?-

De pronto, sintió que se mareaba, que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Le corrió sudor frío por la frente, y quiso vomitar por lo que estaba oyendo del conejo que provenía de la luna. ¿El corazón de su hermano? ¿Acaso...? Tal vez escuchó mal, necesitaba cerciorarse...

\- ¿Quieres que... mate a mi hermano José María?- Le temblaban los labios al decir aquello, ya que no quería que sucediera.- ¿Porqué?-

\- Todos los animales de este bosque lo desean.- Explicó.- Cuando fuimos para que rellenaras el pozo con agua, yo hablé con ellos. Con tal de que dejaran de atacarte, les dije que lo estabas haciendo para ayudarme a regresar a mi casa, y que lo único que faltaría, sería el corazón de una persona. Les prometí el de tu hermano, ya que ellos consideran que es un asesino, y que debe pagar por cada animal que ha matado del bosque.-

\- Mi hermano no es un asesino.- Sin comprender del todo lo que decía, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sostuvo en el aire.- Tal vez mate alguno que otro animal, pero es por qué lo necesitamos para comer y proveernos de otras cosas. Él no hace nada malo.-

\- Suéltame.- Arthur comenzó a forcejear ante su agarre.- Me lastimas.-

\- No, no hasta que deshagas esa promesa con los animales del bosque.- Le exigió.

\- I can't, necesito eso para volver a casa.- Se detuvo al comprender la situación.- No vas a ayudarme, right? ¡No quieres ayudarme a regresar!-

\- No es eso, yo... ¡Ah!- Exclamó la chica al sentir un dolor repentino en su mano.

La había mordido para poder soltarse de su agarre. Cayó al suelo, y se limpió la poca sangre que tenía entre dientes y boca, con el ceño fruncido...

\- ¡Eres tan mala como tu hermano!- Gritó y echó a correr.- ¡Ojalá los dos se mueran!-

Quiso ir tras él pero ya se había perdido entre la maleza. Miró su mano lastimada, y se quedó viendo a la nada, con mucho en qué pensar...

**.~o0o~.**

\- Josefina.- Al verla sentada al pie de la puerta, dejó caer todo lo que traía consigo y corrió a un lado suyo.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?-

Movió con lentitud la cabeza, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Volvió a clavar la mirada al suelo, y se puso de pie, hablando quedito...

\- Arthur me mordió.- Le mostró la mordida en su mano.- Y se fue.-

\- ¡Oh, cielos!- Le tomó de la mano con cuidado, y la llevó a una silla para que tomara asiento.- Quédate aquí en lo que busco una venda.-

Tras ponerle un poco de desinfectante y algunas hierbas para que le ayudaran a curarse, José María comenzó a ponerle el vendaje. Su hermana lo miraba y de repente se soltó a llorar...

\- ¿Lo apreté muy fuerte?- Preguntó el moreno, preocupado por haberla lastimado sin querer, mas ella negó con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, no sé que le haya pasado a tu conejito pero, de seguro estaba de mal humor.- Y le sonrió.- Ya se le pasará, ya lo verás.-

No era la mordida, ni mucho menos que se hubiera escapado el animal proveniente de la luna. El simple hecho de que su hermano tuviera qué morir era suficiente para sentir que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. No tenía a nadie más en el mundo que se preocupara por ella, tal y como él lo hacía...

\- Todo va a estar bien, Finita.- La abrazó y le acarició el cabello.- Arthur regresará, yo lo sé.-

Y asintiendo, siguió llorando hasta el cansancio...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	5. Por un deseo

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Y pues, ya estamos en el capítulo final de este fanfic, que deseaba haber terminado un año atrás, pero como ya me conocen bien, la depresión me había pegado bastante fuerte, al grado de no escribir. Pero en fin.

Ahora, pasemos al único review:

_**~*~Dangara2610:** _Je, me alegra leer eso, y pues sí, gracias a mi hermana que me permitió usar su cuenta, de lo contrario hace mucho hubiera desistido de escribir. Y sí, Chema y Finita son adorables a su manera. :3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ;3

Quiero agradecer a aquéllos que se tomaron la molestia de leer, y los que fueron tan atrevidos como para dejar reviews, poner esta historia entre sus favoritos y alertas;** DilarisPersefone**, **Dangara2610**, **Fleur du Ciel**,** Uta no Monogatari**, **YURIKO CHUN-LI**,** Yukikitsune**,** Validia**, **Teffy Uzumaki**, y al guest troll (Qué al parecer no tiene ni idea de qué es un cuento de hadas) **NewBritishEmpire**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes; y a quiénes les dediqué este fic, oséase a **_Jessy88g_**, **_Validia_** y **_MonserratPantoja_**. Muchas gracias a las tres por su aprecio. :3

Disfruten el final. u.u Por que a mí me hizo llorar desde que empecé a escribirlo.

* * *

**_"Los hombres no solamente suelen olvidar los beneficios recibidos, sino que llegan a odiar a los que se los hicieron." _**

_\- La Rochefoucauld._

* * *

**For a wish.**

_**Capítulo 5: **_Por un deseo.

El rosal se había marchitado. Josefina no sabía si era por que Arthur se había ido, o por que ella no cumplió su promesa de ayudarlo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no la hacía sentir mejor, y se preguntaba qué podría hacer para ayudar a todos sin tener que recurrir a tal cruel solución, ya que su hermano era todo lo que tenía en el mundo que la odiaba...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Finita?- Le preguntó Chema al verla parada cerca del árbol y reparó en la planta.- ¿Cómo se secó el rosal?-

\- No lo sé.- Respondió la muchacha y se volvió a meter a la cabaña.- No tengo hambre, quisiera dormir temprano, hermano, si no te molesta.-

El moreno la miró por un instante, y le puso una mano a la cabeza...

\- Está bien. Como aún hay un poco de luz, iré a conseguir leña.- Y le besó la frente.- Descansa.-

Apenas José María se había ido, Josefina se acercó a donde estaban los libros que solía leer junto con Arthur. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al pensar en el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, y de lo poco que podía hacer al respecto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar al conejito a regresar a su casa, ya que después de todo, era el único amigo que había hecho en toda su vida...

\- Soy una inútil.- Se reprochó a sí misma.- Sólo quería que mi hermano fuera feliz, ya que ni siquiera puedo ayudarle en nada.-

Se cubrió los ojos, y se limpió vigorosamente las lágrimas que caían de ellos. Tomando un poco de aire, recogió los libros y los acomodó en el pequeño estante. En verdad no eran muchos, pero a fuerza de leerlos todos los días, los conocía como a la palma de su mano; y no se atrevía pedirle más a su hermano por que sentía que no los merecía...

Miró por la ventana, y vio entonces a la luna llena brillar en el cielo, que aún era iluminado por el sol de la tarde. Le sorprendió lo enorme que era, y su belleza era tal que agachó la mirada llena de vergüenza. ¿Quién era ella para poder verla siquiera? Estuvo a punto de irse a la cama, cuando escuchó un horrendo chillido, similar al que había oído cuando iba a rellenar el pozo...

\- ¿Arthur?-

Asustada, salió de la cabaña pese a que empezaba a oscurecer con rapidez, y comenzó a buscar al pequeño conejo, presintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de acontecer...

\- ¿Arthur?- Rodeó la cabaña, para encontrarlo.- ¡Arthur!-

Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó otro ruido más grande, y si ella no se equivocaba, no se trataban de animales sino de otros humanos como ella. Palideció cuando a lo lejos vio varias luces acercándose más y más...

\- Help!-

El pequeño conejo apareció tras de un árbol, corriendo con toda la fuerzas que le daba su cuerpo. Josefina se aproximó a él, quien saltó directo a sus brazos, temblando violentamente. No tardó ella en darse cuenta de que el animalito traía huella de golpes y heridas sangrantes...

\- ¿Arthur? ¿Qué te pasó?-

Mas un grito le hizo volver la vista al frente...

\- _**¿VEN? ¡SE LOS DIJE! ¡ESE MONSTRUO ES DE LA BRUJA!**_-

Era la gente del pueblo, quiénes armados con antorchas, trinches, cuchillos y demás objetos punzo-cortantes, venían directo a la cabaña con no muy buenas intenciones...

\- **_¡HAY QUÉ QUEMARLA VIVA! ¡A ELLA Y ESA BESTIA!_**-

\- _**¡NO!**_\- Gritó ella, sujetando con fuerza al conejito, haciéndole a la multitud enardecida.- ¡No es una bestia, sólo es un pequeño conejito que desea regresar a su casa!-

Sabía que no lograría nada con eso, pero quería intentarlo. Era de su conocimiento que no le agradaba a la gente del pueblo, ya que una vez fue sola hacia allá, enterándose de las horribles cosas que hablaban a sus espaldas, y era por ello que desde entonces no deseaba salir del bosque...

\- **_¡CÁLLATE, ENGENDRO DEL MAL!_**-

La piedra zumbó al rasgar el aire, estrellándose en la frente de la morena, la cuál retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto. Se tocó la frente al sentir que algo le empapaba el cabello y la piel, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba desangrando...

-**_ ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?_**-

Todos voltearon cuando oyeron gritar a José María, quién tiró su fardo de leña al suelo apenas viera a la turba furiosa frente a la cabaña. Quiso abrirse paso, pero las personas no iban a permitir que se acercara a su hermana...

\- ¡Hermano!- Josefina gritó llorando, sin soltar a Arthur, deseando que Chema los protegiera de todas esas personas.

\- ¡Josefina! ¡Arght!- Daba empujones, pero varias mano lo sujetaban de los brazos y las ropas.- ¡Corre!- Le ordenó.- ¡Corre!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica salió corriendo con el animal en brazos. Cómo conocía bien el bosque, no tardó en tomarles ventaja a los demás, aunque de tanto en tanto se detenía para ver si alguien los estuviera siguiendo...

\- Why...- Arthur, adolorido, arrastraba las palabras, lleno de tristeza en lo que diminutas lágrimas corrían por sus peludas mejillas.- Are people so cruel?-

El dolor hacia retorcérsele el corazón en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, mas decidió tomar un instante para revisar al conejito por si tenía algún hueso roto o dislocado. Con cuidado, depositó el animalito sobre sus faldas, y empezó con una minuciosa inspección, cuidando de no lastimarlo más...

\- I'm... sorry.- Dirigió sus ojos verdes, que se ponían cada vez más opacos, rumbo a ella.- Y-Yo... no debí d-decir... eso...-

No quería que siguiera hablando, porque ni siquiera estaba enojada con él, ya que eso sólo le agotaría las pocas energías que tenía. Le encontró varias cortadas e incluso le faltaba un trozo de piel, sintiendo el estómago revolvérsele por el daño que le ocasionaron los humanos...

\- ¡Guau, guau!-

Perros de caza, pensó. Si bien su hermano era cazador, nunca usaba perros para ello, ya que podrían rasgar la piel con sus colmillos y arruinarla. Pero aún así, era peligroso para ambos si los hallaban. Con precaución, cargó a Arthur de nueva cuenta y echó a correr con rapidez, y sin fijarse en el rumbo que tomara, porque lo único en que pensaba era en alejarse lo más que podía de las bestias de caza...

\- I'm... sorry.-El conejo se disculpó de nueva cuenta, presintiendo que se aproximaba su muerte, y cerró sus ojos por última vez.- Maybe... no debí n-nacer...-

Aunque intentó detenerse, se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, cayendo ambos al suelo. Antes de incorporarse por completo, la morena tomó a Arthurt entre sus brazos y puso un oído sobre donde debía estar su corazón, oyendo latir con lentitud y cada vez con menor fuerza. Quiso ponerse a llorar, pero ahora no sólo se oían los ladridos de los perros, sino también las voces de otras personas, sin contar los animales nocturnos del bosque, por lo que respiró hondo y tomó valor para seguir adelante...

\- Aún no.- Susurró, más para ella que para el conejito.- No debes rendirte ahora, no ahora.-

Fue en eso que llegó hasta el claro, en el cuál había hecho el pozo, cuyas aguas resplandecían con fuerza a la luz de la luna llena. No quería parar, ni mucho menos perder el tiempo, mas una voz la hizo detenerse...

\- ¡Josefina!-

\- ¡Hermano!- Y lo buscó con la mirada, desesperada por hallarlo.- ¡Aquí estamos, Chema!-

Pero no era el moreno lo que salió de entre los árboles. Los caninos gruñían, ladraban y mostraban sus afilados colmillos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Empezó entonces a retroceder lentamente, cuando sintió que perdía el suelo al llegar a la orilla del pozo, viéndolo de reojo por encima del hombro. Podría cruzarlo corriendo, ya que no estaba tan profundo, pero cabía la posibilidad de resbalarse y caer al agua, además de que los perros la atacarían. Mas, al pensar en qué hacer, se sintió mareada a causa de la pérdida de sangre y del golpe con la piedra. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tambaleándose un poco, y fue el momento que aprovecharon los canes para echársele encima...

\- _**¡AH!**_\- Cayó al agua al intentar quitarse de encima a los animales.

Cuando Josefina abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de océano, porque sólo se hallaba rodeada de agua. Supo que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más rápido porque estaba descendiendo al fondo, en donde había un espejo, posiblemente de eso se trataba aquello que Arthur le pidió aventar al agua el otro día...

\- ¡Ah!- Tragó agua al querer pronunciar el nombre del conejo, y se cubrió la boca con una mano para tratar de aguantar la respiración.

Revisó con la mirada al animal peludo, y se dio cuenta de que ya no se movía. Intentó sacudirlo un poco para ver si despertaba, mas nada sucedía y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Un movimiento brusco en las aguas la hizo fijar la vista en el espejo, del cuál comenzaron a salir enormes líneas negras, dirigiéndose a ellos. La morena intentó nadar hacia arriba pero, por más lo que intentaba, se seguía hundiendo. No sabía qué hacer para salvar su vida y la de Arthur, y fue cuando algo la sujetó de una pierna, forzándola a descender con mayor rapidez. No quiso mirar abajo, así que miró al conejito, recordando todos los momentos, tanto felices, tristes, tranquilos y en ocasiones de miedo; y fue cuando pensó en su hermano, así como en su deseo de que él fuera feliz...

\- _"José María."_-

Lentamente soltó a Arthur, empujándolo rumbo a la superficie con toda la fuerza de su corazón...

\- _"Arthur."_-

Ahora que lo entendía, sólo le quedaba pedir su deseo...

\- _"Sean felices los dos."_-

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua...

\- _"Por favor."_-

Y fue cuando la oscuridad la devoró por completo...

**_I'm not perfect._**  
**_Yes, I do wrong. _**  
**_I'm trying my best, but _**  
**_it ain't good enough._**

**_Shunned by the world _**  
**_if I don't succeed. _**  
**_'Cuz I ain't good enough._**  
**_But He still loves me._**

\- ¡Josefina!-

Cuando Chema se dio cuenta de que habían traído perros de caza, se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía bien lo peligroso que eran esos canes y se reprochaba por dejarla sola desde un principio...

\- ¡Josefina!- Gritaba, y aún cuando no tenía una antorcha que le iluminara, la luna lo hacia alumbrando todo a su alrededor.- ¿Donde estás, Josefina?-

Entró al claro y divisó a los perros sentados a la orilla de una especie de estanque, del que no tenía ni idea de cómo apareció ahí, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Armándose de valor, se aproximó a donde los animales, y los ahuyentó con un rama que arrancó de un árbol...

\- ¡Largo!- Les gritó, blandiendo la rama a diestra y siniestra.- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo, largo!-

Los canes se retiraron sin siquiera dar batalla, por lo que José María soltó la rama. Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando notó que algo emergió de las aguas del estanque de las piedras blancas, helándosele la sangre al reconocer la tela...

\- ¡Josefina!-

Se inclinó sobre la orilla y estirando sus brazos, asió el cuerpo de su hermana, atrayéndola a la tierra.

\- N-No.-

Le tocó el rostro, y casi saltó al sentir la piel tan fría como la nieve, así como ponerse de una tonalidad grisácea. Intentó encontrarle pulso o algún indicio de que aún seguía con vida, pero era demasiado tarde para ello...

\- No. Josefina, no.-

Tomándola entre sus brazos, rompió a llorar en lo que se mecía angustiado, abrazándola con fuerza. Algunas personas llegaron guiadas por los perros, mas al ver la situación se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba...

\- Vámonos, ya no nos molestará más esa bruja.- Se retiraron, sin siquiera voltear atrás.

\- _**¡MALDITOS!**_\- Gritó furibundo, sin soltar a la morena.- **_¡DIOS QUIERA QUE NUNCA PIERDAN A AQUELLOS QUE AMAN, DESGRACIADOS!_**-

Y volvía a abrazarla, a besar su frente, y a acariciar sus cabellos, justo como cuando aún vivía...

\- Perdóname.- Frotaba su cabeza con la de ella, empapándola con las más amargas lágrimas que derramaran sus ojos.- Finita, perdóname.-

Siguió llorando sin importarle lo que sucediera con él, ni en los alrededores, sin su hermana ya nada tenía sentido. Y justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para llevársela y darle sepultura, una luz surgió del estanque. Se volvió para ver, cubriéndose un poco los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a un joven más o menos de su edad. Era rubio, de ojos verdes, y aunque su cabello parecía ser corto, le colgaban como largas orejas por los costados hasta la cintura. Vestía un elegante traje café con rayas, guantes blancos y un sombrero de copa pequeño. Chema sujetó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana y no se movió, porque pensaba que se había vuelto loco...

\- ¿Q-Quién eres?- Le preguntó nervioso.

El hombre lo miró, y quitándose el sombrero, hizo una reverencia...

\- Tú me conoces. Soy Arthur.- Respondió tras acomodarse de nueva cuenta el sombrero.

\- ¿A-Arthur?- Se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¡P-Pero, Arthur es, Arthur es un conejo!-

\- Efectivamente.- Y extendió sus brazos al frente.- He tomado esta forma, porque debía hablar contigo antes de irme.-

\- ¿Sobre qué?- Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.- ¿Irte a donde?-

Arthur señaló entonces al cielo y dejó caer los brazos a los costados...

\- Necesitaba regresar a casa, y para ello necesitaba la vida de una persona para que me indicara el camino de regreso.- Cerró los ojos verdes, agachando la mirada.- Y a cambio de la tuya, Josefina decidió ofrendar la suya.-

\- ¿C-Cómo?- Miró a la joven que traía entre sus brazos.- ¿Su vida, has dicho?-

\- Así es, but.- Volvió a abrir los ojos, los cuáles resplandecieron.- Ella pidió un deseo antes de morir, ya que le prometí cumplírselo por ayudarme.-

Tomó un poco de aire, ante la mirada furtiva del moreno...

\- She, ella me pidió que fueras feliz. Así que dime, ¿qué es aquéllo que te hace feliz? ¿Riquezas? ¿Fama? ¿Mujeres u hombres? Dilo sin temor, que yo lo cumpliré como lo establecimos.-

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en los ojos cafés, producto del dolor y el infortunio...

\- _¿¡Y cómo voy a ser feliz...!?_\- Respondió, volviendo a llorar.-_ ¿¡...si mi querida hermana está muerta!?_-

Volvió a abrazarla y a mecerse, sollozando desconsoladamente...

\- ¡Finita! ¡Hermanita!-

Arthur los observaba a ambos hermanos, y luego miró rumbo a la luna...

\- El camino se está desvaneciendo.- Le informó, y se dio media vuelta.- I'm so sorry, Joseph.-

Desapareció junto con el haz de luz, sin dejar rastro alguno. Fuera del llanto de José María, no se oía nada más, ni siquiera el viento soplaba, posiblemente de la pena por la tragedia de ambos hermanos. El estanque dejó de brillar y se secó en esos momentos. Incluso las piedras que adornaban sus orillas habían perdido el color blanco...

\- Cof.-

\- ¿Eh?-

Alzó la cabeza y se separó un poco de su hermana, quién comenzara a convulsionarse y a escupir el agua que se había estancado en sus pulmones, llevándose una mano a la garganta...

\- ¿Josefina?- Y una esperanza se sembró en su corazón.

Abrió los ojos cafés, viéndolo fijamente. Se quitó la mano de la garganta y la depositó en la mejilla del moreno, quién la tomó y se la besó, sintiendo con sus labios la tibieza de su piel...

\- ¿Chema?- Preguntó con voz apagada.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué lloras, hermano?-

Al oírla, la abrazó de nueva cuenta y rompió en llanto otra vez...

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- La regañó.- ¡Y no me importa si lo hiciste por mi felicidad, yo no podría serlo si a ti te pasara algo, Finita!-

La soltó, acariciándole el cabello, y viéndola a los ojos...

\- Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nada te lastime a partir de este momento, ¿entiendes? Casi se me va la vida pensando que habías muerto.-

\- Hermano.- Y ella a su vez, rompió a llorar, conmovida por los sinceros sentimientos de su hermano, y de lo mucho que sufrió en esos instantes.- Lo siento.-

\- Ya, ya.- Le abrazó de la cabeza.- Ya pasó, todo estará bien.- Luego notó las ropas de Josefina.- Finita, estás temblando.-

Como no tenía más, se quitó la camisa y se la puso encima...

\- No es mucho, pero con eso bastará, ¿cierto?-

\- Sí.- Asió con fuerza la camisa de Chema.- Ah.- Recordó entonces lo acontecido.- ¡Arthur! Hermano, ¿donde está Arthur?-

Ya vendrían después las explicaciones y los regaños correspondientes. Ahora sólo importaba lo esencial...

\- Ha vuelto a casa.- Le sonrió.- Gracias a ti.-

\- ¿En serio?- Al verlo asentir, ella sonrió levemente.- Qué bueno.-

Ambos se abrazaron, dejando correr al tiempo su marcha, agradeciendo el tenerse el uno al otro...

**.~o0o~.**

Volvieron entonces a donde se encontraban los ahora restos carbonizados de la cabaña. Nada, absolutamente nada había quedado en pie, siendo consumido en su totalidad por el fuego...

\- La parcela.- Josefina avanzó un par de pasos, apretando más la camisa de su hermano.- También la quemaron.-

\- Así es.- No había porqué mentir al respecto.- Nos hemos quedado sin nada.-

\- Lo siento.- La muchacha se echó a llorar.- Fue mi culpa. Si yo les hubiera dado el conejo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, hermano.-

\- Josefina.- Chema abrazó con ternura a su hermana menor, e intentó consolarla.- No fue tu culpa.-

Besó su frente, y le regaló una sonrisa...

\- Escucha, la gente siempre va a tener miedo de aquello qué desconoce, sin importar si es bueno o malo.- Le acomodó los cabellos rebeldes qué caían sobre su frente.- Tú sólo defendiste a alguien débil qué no podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta, y eso es algo bueno, no lo olvides.-

\- Sí.- Y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Anda, siéntate un ratito, y descansa un poco.- La llevó hasta donde hubiera una roca lo suficientemente grande para qué se sentara.- Yo veré si puedo encontrar algo que haya quedado intacto.-

Se apartó de ella, y comenzó la búsqueda de algo qué parecía imposible. Dentro de lo qué antes fuera la cabaña, sólo habían quedado algunas vasijas y utensilios hechos de hierro, los cuáles eran apenas unos cuántos, llenos de hollín, tizne y cenizas. Siguió removiendo algunos escombros, mas no encontraba más qué los clavos. Salió rumbo donde acostumbraba a cortar la madera, esperando encontrar de perdido el hacha...

\- ¡Finita!- Gritó sorprendido.- ¡Finita!-

Temiendo qué algo malo le pasaba a su hermano, Josefina se alzó con rapidez de la roca y se dirigió a donde provenía la voz de José María. No preguntó, pero al ver la cara del moreno, buscó con la mirada aquello qué lo mantenía mudo e inmovilizado...

\- Una rosa.-

En donde antes estaba el rosal marchito, se hallaba un pequeño tallo con una minúscula rosa. En silencio, se arrodilló, se acercó a ella y con mano temblorosa, la tocó para comprobar qué era real. Los pequeños pétalos eran tan suaves al tacto, que incluso parecían estar restregándose contra sus dedos...

\- Tiene qué ser un milagro.- Dijo finalmente José María Itzae.- No hay otra explicación.-

No le respondió, dejó de tocar tanto la flor como a la planta, y se volteó a ver a su hermano...

\- Hay qué ponerla en una maceta, para sembrarla en otra parte.-

\- Tienes razón, Finita.- Chema se sacudió las manos.- Buscaré algo qué sirva como maceta, y tú trata de sacarla de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?- Al verla asentir, sonrió.- Bien.-

Él se alejó, y ella comenzó a escarbar la tierra de alrededor con una cuchara qué se encontró. Ya había excavado lo suficiente como para sacar el tallo sin problemas, cuando la cuchara chocó con algo duro y qué sonaba hueco...

\- Chema.- Intentó escarbar más aún.- Hermano, hay algo aquí enterrado.-

\- Ah.-

Entre los dos, empezaron a excavar con prontitud, cuidando de no maltratar el pequeño rosal. Tras unos instantes, se hallaron una misteriosa caja de color verde pastel, con varios figuras de lunas, estrellas y conejos pintados en oro, así como la imagen de una rosa floreciente. La abrieron con cuidado, encontrándose con tres pequeños sacos de terciopelo...

\- No puede ser.-

El primer saco contenía pepitas de oro puro, resplandecientes como el sol. Las guardaron de inmediato dentro del saco y abrieron entonces el segundo, del cuál extrajeron varias clases de piedras preciosas; esmeraldas, rubíes, diamantes, zafiros, ojos de tigre, entre otras. Chema estaba completamente desconcertado, ¿cómo era posible qué estuviese ese cofre ahí para qué ellos lo encontraran? No tenía sentido, y por eso mismo no deseaba abrir el tercer saco, sólo Dios sabía lo qué había ahí dentro...

\- Ah.- En cambio, Josefina abrió el último saco.- Es un dije con cadena.-

Lo sostuvo en su mano, el dije era una media luna de plata, con un pequeño huevo de pascua, pintado con tonalidades pastel. La cadena también era de plata pura, reluciente y pulida, finamente tallada a mano...

\- Es un guardapelo.- Le dijo al ver con mayor detenimiento la joya. Al ver qué la muchacha batallaba para abrirlo, se ofreció.- Permíteme.-

Sólo le tomó un instante abrirlo, sintiéndose de pronto sin aliento al ver lo qué había en su interior. Y sin poder soportarlo más, las lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos cafés...

\- ¿Hermano?- Preguntó preocupada al verlo así.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Sus manos temblaban cuando tocó el rostro de su hermana, y le dio un abrazo con mucho sentimiento, la muchacha no entendía lo qué le ocurría, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar por una razón desconocida. José María la soltó y se limpió el rostro un par de veces, antes de poder hablar con firmeza...

\- Josefina, cuando tú naciste, mamá murió unos meses después, ¿cierto?- Al verla asentir, prosiguió.- Y cómo papá tuvo qué venderlo todo, no pudimos quedarnos con una fotografía de ella, y fue por eso qué nunca supiste cómo era.-

\- ¿Hermano?-

\- Pero mi deseo era qué la conocieras un día.- Miró el guardapelo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Intenté una y otra vez hacer un dibujo de ella, pero nunca pude lograrlo.-

Le mostró entonces la imagen del interior de la joya; ahí, había una mujer muy parecida a ella, sin embargo, era más hermosa y de rasgos más finos y delicados. Esbozaba una bella sonrisa, junto a unos vivos ojos brillantes. Una inscripción, tallada a mano, venía a un lado...

**_"A mi preciosa hija, Josefina."_**

\- ¿Mamá?-

**_"Nunca olvides qué estaré siempre junto a ti, mi pequeña."_**

\- Mamá.-

**_"Con amor. Josefa Guadalupe."_**

\- Mamá.-

Volvió a abrazar a Chema, llorando conmocionada. Ciertamente, la ausencia de su madre había tenido un peso enorme en su vida, mas era momento de quitárselo de sus espaldas...

\- ¡Hermano!- Sollozaba aún.- ¡Vámonos lejos!- Le suplicó.- ¡Por favor!-

A donde no existiera la soledad...

\- Claro, Finita.- Y le besó la frente con ternura.- Busquemos una nueva vida.-

Llevando la caja oculta entre las ropas, el pequeño tallo con la rosa en una cacerola sobreviviente del fuego, y el guardapelo con la imagen de su madre guardado en lo más cerca de su corazón; ambos hermanos emprendieron el camino, rumbo al misterioso destino qué la vida les deparaba...

**_No, I ain't good enough,_**  
**_but He still loves me._**

**_No, I ain't good enough,_**  
**_but He still loves me._**

**_No, I ain't good enough,_**  
**_but He still loves me._**

**.~o0o~.**

Llegó al lado luminoso de la Luna. Miró todo a su alrededor, encontrándose qué casi nada había cambiado; las flores de cristal seguían floreciendo, los riachuelos de plata corrían sin detenerse y las fuentes de burbujas seguían funcionando, dejando que el viento se las arrebatara y las meciera por todo el lugar. Se echó a correr sin detenerse, para únicamente llegar hasta los límites qué separaban ambos lados de la Luna. Y así, frente a él, la oscuridad opulenta contrastaba con las rosas de oro qué sólo florecían ahí, como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida a uno de los suyos...

\- Así que...- De entre las sombras qué habitaban el lado oscuro de la Luna, salió un lobo negro, mostrando junto con sus colmillos una enorme y brillante sonrisa.- Ya regresaste, mon ami Arthur.- Soltó una leve risilla.- Te tardaste mucho, mon cher.-

El pequeño conejo se acercó a la criatura del lado oscuro de la Luna, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros...

\- ¿Tú... me estuviste esperando...?- Preguntó el pequeño conejo con voz temblorosa.- ¿A qué volviera?-

\- Yo no aguardé por tu regreso.- Le confesó el lobo negro.- Porqué sabía qué de una manera u otra, ibas a volver aquí.-

\- Idiota.- Contestó sonrojado Arthur, sin comprender del todo el porqué.

**_No,_ _I ain't good enough,  
(I ain't good enough)  
b__ut He still loves...  
(But the Lord still loves me)  
_**

**_...me._**

**Fin.**

* * *

_La canción "He still loves me" de** Beyonce** y** Walter Williams Jr.,** sólo la uso como parte de la trama y no por lucro ni nada parecido. Recuerdo qué la segunda vez qué la vi y oí, ya qué es la canción principal de la película "The Fighting Temptations" con **Cuba Gooding Jr.**, me puse a llorar mientras Chema se me acurrucaba y me decía con una sonrisa** "- ¿Ves? Por eso debes seguir adelante.-"**_

_Bueno, no me queda más que darles las gracias, esperar qué la pasen súper bien, y qué me permitan seguir entreteniéndolos una vez más. n.n ¡Gracias y nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
